All Storms are fearsome Will I be okay?
by FreaksAreBeautiful
Summary: Through life as nations we all face storms and have to ask ourselves: Will we pull through once again? In some cases we already know the answer. NOT AS DARK AS IT SEEMS! More deatails inside please look I'm looking for ideas and critism.
1. Modern Day GerIta

_The self proclaimed author's notes:__ Okay here's my first legitimate fic. This will be a series of drabbles all of them about storms; not necessarily literally (I plan to make one about storming of the Bastille (cookies for anyone who gets that reference)). There will be various parings, time periods, locations, actives & such. Requests and ideas are more than welcome because only have a few decent ideas TT^TT (that AND I need motivation… **headdesk**). Any other questions can be asked by means of a review or a PM if you have an account._

_The idea to make a fic like this was by the way was inspired by a massive thunder storm that hit northern New Jersey back in…March? Well I lost power for a few days, huge trees fell and my car's wheel got itself tangled with a fallen cable forcing us to run home from the mall in freezing, pouring rain. Well it wasn't that bad considering that we were only about 100 feet from home._

_Paring: minor GerIta_

_Contains: sad attempts at fluff, and Prussia being well, Prussia_

_Rating: I think it's safe to say K even though I set this as T for… I 'on know… **headdesk**_

_OKAY I'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lighting flashed as bright as day and not even seconds later was it followed by a cacophony of crackles, and crashes. Feliciano let out an ear splitting sheik as he tightened his grip even more on Ludwig. This was what caused the German nation to wince and think that with this strength maybe the seemingly weak Italian really was the descendant the once strong and powerful Roman Empire.

"AH! G-G-Germany~" Italy choked on little sobs and all he wanted to do was hold on for dear life as a new clash of thunder came as soon as it went.

"I-Italy it's just a storm" Regardless of what is was Italy was all ways startled by harsh sudden noises even if fears were often faced on the battle fields old customs never die.

"B-But is brings back so many bad memories! F-fighting a-and when mount Vesuvius erupted. S-s-so m-m-many died and even more were badly h-hurt. I never want to think about them, but, every storm they j-just keep coming b-back" Italy responded, tears falling onto Germany's uniform almost as hard as the rain outside.

"That's all in the pa-"

Suddenly without warning, the lights flickered and then went out completely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scared out of his mind Italy dug his nails even deeper into the German's arms causing him to grimace. Of course he wasn't surprised at all that the light s went out, in fact he was prepared and handed Italy a flashlight.

"Here, let's go to the basement, I'll to put the lights back on and you won't be able to hear the thunder as much" Germany said, it was his way of trying to comfort said Italian.

"Ve~ thank you Germany" Italy hugged him making it a bit difficult for Germany to stand up and make their way to the basement.

When the two arrived (as it only took a few seconds) Germany went on to attempt to fix the electrical problem.

Italy swore that he heard something moving, but he assumed it was just his imagination. After all he was with Germany so that meant he had nothing to worry about.

Or so he thought.

That something was breathing at Italy's neck and said,

"Kesesesesese~"

A scream, a flash of lighting, and a punch to the former nations face followed suit.

"PRUSSIA WHAT TAHE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" the blue eyed German yelled at the albino as the thunder crashed once more.

Between Prussia's laughs and groans of evident pain, as well as Italy somewhat relieved that it was just Prussia, who responded with, "OW! West that was so not awesome…"

"You couldn't possibly think I was just going to let that slide" Germany replied almost nonchalant. "Oh, and Italy, it seems that the power won't come back until later, maybe not even until morning"

"Ve~ that's okay. I have a flashlight now and I feel like everything will be okay if I'm with Germany" Italy said calmly for the first time since the storm broke out, and soon began to snuggle up to Germany.

"HEY, I'm here too you know!" Prussia pointed out.

"Ve~ but you scared me!" Italy yelled back wiping off almost dried tears.

"That is true Prussia. And you never did answer my question, what was scaring Italy for?"

"Well first of all I was-"

"Shh"

The Prussian would simply not stand for this, his brother who was nowhere _near_ as awesome as he was dared to cut him off? No. Fucking. Way.

"DID YOU JUST TELL THE AWESOME ME TO SHH!"

"Yes, you'll wake Italy," There he was, peacefully asleep on the blonde's lap letting out a "ve" every now and then; dreaming of himself and Germany together making pasta and exchanging kisses.

"Oh" a creepy smile formed on Prussia's face, "hey, West,"

Germany sighed, "what is it now?"

"kesesese~ let's strip him" Prussia ended his sentence with the licking of his lips and was about to reach for the unsuspecting Italian's pants if it weren't for Germany harshly shoving Prussia away.

"Geez West, who knew you were so possessive"

And so the storm eventually passed but no one even noticed, for everyone was fast asleep.

-Fin

I'm sorry for how much this may sucked and you probably noticed my bad habit of rambling on endlessly about shit...unless of course you just skipped ahead… Review please? Please? I even went through the trouble of enabling anonymous reviews and I'll review for your story if you review for mine~. Yes I'm that desperate…


	2. Storming of the Bastille

_Self proclaimed author's notes:__ well I promise that this time I will not talk as much… well like I said I'd make a chapter about the storming of the Bastille. For those for you who do not know the story… LOOK IT UP. It's not that hard. But be warned the stuff is really intense it has so much gore it's not even funny. Basically~~_

_Parings/Characters__: France-centric_

_Contains__: angst, blood, err... a poorly taught history lesson, more angst and a little necessary OOCness (because France can't be happy or raping everyone ALL the damn time)_

_Rating__: T leaning into M because- WELL IT'S A REVOLUTION enough said…_

_Warnings __(?): not my best, it was a little more challenging than I thought to write. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Out all the things that France thought could ever happen when this revolution was declared, it never occurred to him that the items of torture for the guilty were about to used for the innocent. People were screaming, running, destroying a facility that has only ever brought pain and very rarely, justice.

The red was most abundant color around. No, not because of the roses, or even the flags, but rather it was the blood of his people. Crimson splashes decorated Paris in the most disturbing of ways. Francis himself had blood staining and weighing down his clothes, he didn't care anymore. His hair, a beautiful golden blonde, that was always well kept, and shined in the light, was now dull, tangled, brittle, and was grotesquely highlighted with the maroon of drying blood. He had few bad but minor scrapes compared to his scarred people and the accused.

This was his darkest hour as a nation. Torn between his once beloved king and queen, or be part of this horror that is promised to bring fairness to all classes.

This whole time, before the revolution Francis was living in Versailles, with the king and his lovely wife Marie as well as other high nobles and members of the royal family. Even thought Versailles was finished long before the brink of said revolution, every time he'd walk into any room, France can't help but to stare in awe; in a state of wonder that was so great he was even intimidated by the magnificent castle.

At this time said nation realized that this is why he felt so… deprived, hungry without a true explanation.

Since the day the revolution broke out it every day was hell for him. At first he was just uneasy, moody too; excited about starting a republic, angry about how unfair the 3rd estate was treated (Goddamnit they were paying the heavy taxes all the time), yet unsure of the future outcome. As soon as Robespierre started to lose control, things got violent where pain had taken over his body and for the foreseeable future France was downright miserable. As more and more heads were ordered to be chopped off he become terrified and unwilling to step outside so why was he outside? Oh right, to see if there was anything left in the market..

Why? Innocent women and children were beaten, and (more so the women) raped. And the worst of it was that he could do _absolutely_ nothing about it. Suppose he did try and help the woman, then what? He'd be accused of being anti revolutionary and the next day he'd be beheaded for sure, and if France himself was dealt with in that way then… He brushed the thought off, or at least tried to.

Was this even necessary? True, now that France knew the horrible truth about how 97% of his people were living in poverty while King Louise XVI, Marie, high nobles and even himself were on the lap of the utmost luxury. He had no clue that this anger was contained within the citizens….within _him_. Francis turned slowly over to a street corner where an innocent by stander getting pinned against the wall of a building. She appeared to be no older than 19, and her small child was shrieking, and was about to give the hardest blow a child could to his mother's attacker, until he his check was sliced open and blood spewed out. The woman cried for help but was ignored, for others were doing the same thing.

In all of this Francis merely cried, it did nothing to clean the blood stains off his body or clothes, after all this was all he could do… and wait for it to all be over.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I effing hate this chapter. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG AND THIS IS THE SHIT I PRODUCE **dies*. No I do not expect any reviews, but eh, go ahead if you want to.. there's a good chance this chapter will be deleted and re-uploaded btw. This was exceedingly difficult to write too, it seems I'm only good at angst RPs, to balance it out I'm going to have to write fluff/romance of much higher quality :D look forward to that. I'll update before MN (Manga Next - Oct. 30 2010) I PROMISE!


End file.
